


A Promise

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Pet Project [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: A stubborn nine year old Lily Luna is in a hurry to grow up when her big brothers head off to school and Teddy is caught kissing her cousin.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Lily Luna Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Pet Project [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic that I've been sitting on for a while. It takes place at the same time as the epilogue.
> 
> Thank you to SethWren who beta'd this forever ago and to Iconic-Princess who looked over it more recently.

“It’s not fair.” The voice from the little girl who had slipped her hand into Teddy’s whined.

  
Teddy turned his head to look at Lily, tilting it slightly as he watched her for a moment. He was used to this complaint, he decided as they walked across the station. She was the baby of the family, after all, and had watched not only her brothers go off to Hogwarts, but him as well. “Two more years Lils, and then you can join them.” He reassured her. She really was growing up fast, he thought to himself with a sigh.

  
“No!” Lily’s voice was sharp and cut straight through him. “That’s not what’s not fair!”

  
Teddy raised an eyebrow but turned his eyes back to look where he was going, leading the little girl through the throng of people and trying to keep up with his godparents who were striding on ahead. Merlin only knew what their hurry was. “Okay, so if that’s not the problem, then what is Lillipad?” He asked somewhat hesitantly.

  
“You and Vic.” She said simply. The pair were silent for a while and in that time Lily began to swing their hands. “Why do you kiss her?” She asked abruptly as they made it out of the station and into the carpark.

  
A knot formed between the blue-haired man’s eyebrows. He knew that James had told everyone, but then it wasn’t exactly a secret that he had been seeing Victoire for quite some time. It just so happened that they hadn’t exactly gone public with their relationship.

  
It wasn’t that he didn’t want to but what the two had wasn’t serious either and now his… girlfriend..? Now that Victoire had gone back to school he was mostly convinced that that was the end of their summer romance. She was planning on staying home to look after Dominique once she graduated and he was busy with training with the Aurors now.

  
He was going to make his parents proud of him if it killed him. They had died fighting to make the world a better place and he would easily die for the same cause. Of course, no-one would listen to him when he spoke in such a way and he had to be extra careful when he was around the Weasleys not to talk like that. His grandmother was used to it by now but nineteen years later and the Weasleys were still reeling from their losses during the war. The only person who seemed to truly understand where Teddy was coming from when he spoke of his commitment to his vocation was Harry himself.

  
He looked back to Lily again now as he finally managed to form an answer. “Because I like her.” He told the little girl simply. He couldn’t go any further than that and not just because of her age but because he didn’t know if his feelings went any further than that. And as it was, he wasn’t looking to explore them. Suppressing them was a much better idea, at least for now.

  
“But you like me, don’t you?” Lily asked slowly as she dropped his hand and turned to face him. Her hands were on her hips in a way that Teddy found both comical and slightly terrifying at the same time. She reminded him so much of Grandma Molly in that moment.

  
“Yes. I like you.” He nodded, unsure how he was supposed to explain the difference between like and  _ like _ to nine year old. “But it’s -”

  
She cut him off before he could even begin. “Well then I think you should kiss me.” She told him with a short nod.

“Nu-uh.” He argued with a quick shake of his head. “I don’t think so, kiddo.” He couldn’t help but laugh but quickly regretted that when Lily’s whole face flushed red - not out of embarrassment however, but anger.

  
“And why not?! And don’t you dare say I’m too little! Everyone says I’m too little! I’m too little to do anything!” If Teddy had known any better, he would have suspected that her eyes were glistening the way that they were because she was about to cry, but that would have been ridiculous, right?

  
He sighed as he crouched down to her level - being tall and lanky wasn’t so great when you had so many younger cousins. “It’s not that you’re too little.” He promised her, his voice soft so that she would calm down before she had a chance to get to the hysterical stage.

  
He’d lost sight of her parents now. They were probably waiting for them in the car now, not that he could even go back to the Potter Manor with them. He had to go straight to report for duty. He was late already but he was trying to ignore that fact.

  
“Then what?” Lily asked, her voice whiny and impatient as she wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. “I don’t understand.”

  
Teddy shook his head slightly. “It is a grown up thing, LiLu.” He said quietly, he couldn’t deny that. “You’ll understand one day.”

  
“And then you’ll kiss me?” She asked without missing a beat. Her gaze met his as a smile returned to her lips and Teddy found himself wondering if he was being played. He shook that thought off as he reminded himself that she was just a little kid.

  
He let out a laugh as he straightened up. “How about I make you a promise, okay?” He said slowly as he scanned the car park for the Potters’ car. Really he should have been more aware of where they’d parked earlier that morning. He was supposed to notice things like that, wasn’t he?

  
“Okay…” Lily’s voice was uncertain. Teddy could feel her watching him before he turned to face her again.

  
“If you still want me to kiss you on your seventeenth birthday, I will.” He told her with a smile, knowing that by then the little girl would have well and truly gotten over his kissing Victoire. Well, he hoped so anyway.

  
“Okay.” Lily said again, this time her tone a lot brighter before she enveloped Teddy in a tight but brief hug before she took off across the carpark, despite his protests. He shook his head with a heavy sigh before he followed to say goodbye to the three Potters.


End file.
